The Infected Youth
by We Are Grounders
Summary: Amber hid underneath the floor, in fear for her brothers life. When her brother was sent to jail, everyday became harder to survive with no one to run to. She slowly lost her mind, one night her mind went blank, only remembering the blood on her hands and the bodies on the floor. She was jailed, never speaking a word until she was sent to the ground. OC/Bellamy


**A/N:** Hello everyone! While writing a Bellarke fanfic [Which is coming soon,] I found myself thinking of this idea. So, here we go.

**Pairings:** Bellamy/OC, A little bit of Grounder/OC [Not Lincoln, no need to worry], Jasper/Octavia [I ship it too hard to not include it in this story].

**Rating may change.**

**Summary:** Amber hid underneath the floor, in fear for her brothers life. When her brother was sent to jail, everyday became harder to survive with no one to run to. She slowly lost her mind, one night her mind went blank, only remembering the blood on her hands and the bodies on the floor. She was jailed, never speaking a word until she was sent to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> The Beginning of an End

* * *

><p>She had many names, the names thrown at her and the names she used to hide herself. Murderer, killer, nobody. The one name she went with was Amber, a nickname given to her by her brother due to her golden eyes. She was never allowed to have a younger brother, but it was inevitable. She never had an identity to the Consul, her name was never in the books, allowing her brother to stay with her mother like any other child. Amber was always in the shadows, following her brother, watching him. It was the day their father was floated that everything changed, her and her brother watched as their father begged for his life moments before Chancellor Jaha flicked the switch, instantly killing Amber's father. Her mother began heavily drinking, spiraling out of control, unable to care for her 15 year old son, assuming Amber, age 18 at the time, the responsibility of caring for John.<p>

One day her mother died a horrible death, and on her deathbed she told John that he was the reason that their father was killed.

Amber remembered the events leading up to her father's execution, John fell sick, contracting the flu, their father was practically forced to steal medicine to save his son.

Every morning she woke up thinking about John, where was he now? She counted every single day after he was literally thrown into prison, up until it was her turn. 30 days it took her to loose it, her mind, and her patience. She no longer had to hide, but she had nowhere to live and the only thing keeping her alive was the thought of her little brother who was somewhere in amongst an abyss of jail cells.

Day after day she went a little more mad, the darkness of underneath the floor consuming her consciousness.

She never remembered exactly what happened, she only remembered the aftermath of what she did. The blood on her hands, the bodies on the floor and the feelings that felt heavy on her chest. Then, she ran.

She ran back into her hiding place, constantly gripping her mouth, stopping herself from crying and screaming.

* * *

><p>It was when a girl, Octavia Blake was discovered also hiding beneath the floor, the Guards started to look.<p>

They discovered her, still in her blood-covered clothing and a face matching the one on the security footage.

Although, her face didn't match any in the books. She wouldn't tell them her age, her name, she couldn't speak, her mind was full of nothingness.

They assumed she was young, judging by her skin-and-bone figure and her small face. They cleaned her up, clothed her and pushed her into the jail cell, muttering words of disgrace and judgmental curiosity.

On the way to the prison, she remembered seeing her face plastered on the aluminum walls with the writing, '_Have you seen this girl_?' and, '_Wanted for the murder of three District Nurses_.'

She just couldn't remember what she did. She cursed at herself, she tried to hurt herself, she wanted her brother, the only one who kept herself from breaking into pieces.

* * *

><p>Two years. Two years rotting away in a godforsaken cell, cowering in her own shame of something she wasn't certain she did. Guards force-fed her; she knew she didn't deserve food. She was 20 years old, she knew they didn't know that, she never spoke, not even to say her name.<p>

One morning, as the Guards walked into her cell, they shot her with a dart.

It all went dark from there.

"—is on the lower level. Let's go." Amber faintly heard, her eyes almost glued shut, refraining from opening.

"No. We can't just open the doors." A female voice spoke further away.

Amber pried her eyes open a little, for a brief second she saw a crowded room, full of teenagers, then her eyes shut again. No longer hearing anything.

* * *

><p>"Look at this, everybody—" John Murphy paused, "The Chancellor of Earth."<p>

"Think that's funny?" Wells retorted, earning the other boy's leg to his, tripping him over instantly.

* * *

><p>Her eyes finally opened, her mouth gasping for air. This time, the room was empty.<p>

It was quiet, no machine sounds. She heard yells coming from outside.

She unbuckled herself, launching off the seat and down a ladder towards the voices. She saw an open doorway, leading to something she read about in books, a—

Forest. Amber was on Earth.

Approaching the archway with her weak legs, she saw a crowd of young adults, in the center of the crowd, three boys stood in a line, two facing each other and one in the middle breaking off the scene. She didn't care for the fact she was on Earth, nor the crowd, she only cared to think about one of those three boys she instantly recognized.

John.

Her brother.

* * *

><p>"Kids got one leg, how about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Finn said to John, Murphy glared at the boy in front of him then back at Finn, before he could speak, he was broken off by a female voice.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>John<em>?"

The first word she said in two years broke out of her lips, she felt her eyes fill with water and her legs stumble forwards onto the grass.

John Murphy turned around after hearing his name; everyone went quiet for a moment, all-looking the same way.

In the entrance the drop ship stood a young woman with long dark blonde hair and a face of emotion.

"Amber?" He stepped forward, pushing past the crowd. He heard whispers that he wished he didn't hear, but for that moment it didn't bother him. He embraced his sister, enveloping her thin frame with his arms.

Amber held back her cry, she was with her brother, and they were alive and together.

* * *

><p><strong>End of C.1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Just a little bit of background information before we get properly started.<em> I **promise** a long chapter 2 if we get a decent amount of you Fangirls/boys wanting more.

So, review and make my day.

**Stay lovely,**

**-E**


End file.
